Not Special Anymore?
by VoodooDeath
Summary: Mika and Toni have a stange dream concerning Chris and Jackson, could it be true? And will this change how people feel about them?
1. Default Chapter

"JACKSON!" Toni cried, waking in a break of sweat from her dream. "Dream, heh, more like nightmare!" she cried to herself. "Toni, you okay?" Mika asked, genuinely concerned, and just woken from a deep slumber. She glanced at the alarm clock, "Yeah, I'm okay, wow.only 2:30? We should be up!" "Toni.you sure your okay?" "Err.yeah.yeah.I'm okay." Her voice choked on the words. "Okay, but let me sleep please?" "Yeah.yeah.you go back to sleep, I'll go eat something." "You sure your okay?" she said, checking one last time. Toni nodded vigorously. "Yeah." 'I know I should tell Mika about my dream, we tell each other EVERYTHING but I don't know.it wouldn't seem right..Maybe I'm just hallucinating.' Toni thought to herself as she munched on some Cheerios ©. "Toni.that you?" their dad called from a doorway. "Yeah.yeah.it's me dad!" "My gosh! Your up early!" "Yeah.had a dream, couldn't get back to sleep." "Oh.okay.I'm going back to sleep then, I get up at 5, Kay?" "Okay Dad, don't worry." He nodded and staggered his way back to his bedroom. She glanced down as her spoon scraped milk and bowl. Tipping the bowl to her face, he drank it down, and then placed it in the sink. She made her way up the stair back to Mika and back to another chance to sleep.  
  
* "Mika?" Toni asked after a few more minutes of fitfull attempts at sleep. "Huh?" she asked, waking up from the sleep she was getting. "I'm not okay." "What's wrong?" she cried, bouncing up. "I had a dream.." "Aboutttttttt?" "Jackson." "And?" "Chris..." "What about them?" "They.err.they.oh don't worry about it." "No, what?" "They got physic powers." "Like ours?" She nodded, "Like ours." "Oh man.did they use them for good?" "Of course.but.I don't know, is it jealous to want to be the only one with magic powers?" "No! Of course not! It makes us feel special!" "Yeah.special." "Okay, is that all?" "Yeah.g'night Mika." "Good Night Toni." Mika tucked a strand of her sunshine blond hair behind her ear. 'I had the same dream.' she wanted to say, but she didn't.  
  
* "Chris! Jackson!" Toni called, skipping up to them, Mika hot on her trail. "Hey girls!" Chris greeted. "Hiya!" Jackson waved. "What's up?" "Something.STRANGE..happened last night." "What did?" Mika said, gasping for breath, but looking afraid and glancing at Toni. "A light.a pinkish-purple light." Jackson began. Chris nodded, "And then, it hit us, BOTH of us, he was spending the night at my house." With a nod, Jackson said, "And we felt SO different." Toni gasped, "I.I think I'm sick." Mika nodded and they scuttled away. Leaving the boys to tell each other how it felt. Once out of hearing point, Mika gasped the words, "Do you think it's true Toni? Do you think they have powers?" "Yes.Yes I do." "We need to test them?" "Yes.we need to be in danger." Mika nodded, "Danger." she repeated to herself. And they ran off to contemplate a plan.  
  
*  
  
"So, you're going to hire someone to attack me, and hurt you?" Toni checked. "Yup, good plan huh?" "Man.your crazy!" "Yeah.but it'll work!" "I know!" she giggled. "So who is it?" "A man named Mr.X." "MR.X????!?!?!?" Toni screeched. "Yup." "NO WAY! He'll KILL us Mika!!" "We have to test them, and if all else goes wrong, we do have our powers. She nodded, "Yeah.OUR powers. So when is this set up for?" "1:00 today." "It's 12:30!!" "Yeah." "Okay, you really ARE crazy!" she laughed. "I know!" she chortled. And thus it began.  
  
*  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Jackson's head jerked up at the sound of Mika and Toni's screams, Chris's followed suit. "We better go check it out!" he stated, Chris nodded and they ran off in the direction of the scream. "Mr.X??" Chris cried, "What are you doing to Mika and Toni?" "Well.killing them of course!" "YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" Jackson screamed. "Can and will." He snapped. Chris turned to Jackson and grabbed his hands before he knew what he was doing, he squeezed his eyes shut, and Jackson followed. "Pink." Mika said. "And purple." Toni stated. "LIGHT!" they said in unison. Mika and Toni stared in amazement as their boyfriends rose up from the ground and appeared in the next second above Mr.X's head, they crashed down and drove his head into the pavement. "They do have powers!" Mika screamed. "Oh man! Oh man!" Toni screeched. And they hung their heads in sadness for no longer would they be special to anyone who knew. Anyone who mattered..  
  
Authors Note: I disclaim Cheerio's (XDDD) and Miracle Girls, I don't own them nor did I make them. ^_^ Sorry this is so long. O.o;;; Yeah, me and my WEIRDDDDDD ideas. Anywhoooo..this is a fanfic of M.G. ^^;; And I'm making another later, but for now, this is it. IT. OKAY???!?!?!? -cough- Ahem.yeah. More later, please be patient, and REVIEW PLEASE!!! Even if it is bad review. -shrugs- Okay, bai then! ^.^ 


	2. Chapter Two: The SUN!

"Mika, Toniiiiiiiii!!!" their parents called upstairs to them. But Toni and Mika weren't getting out of bed anytime soon, they laid there, just like they had for three days straight now. Their makeup had been runny, and their eyes shut tight, they hadn't seen sunlight for a week. "Mika?" Toni asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are we sulking?"  
  
"Because our boyfriends have powers like ours."  
  
"So? That's not exactly depressing."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Toni sat up straight and opened a curtain.  
  
((A.N.-hissscratchclawblindedhiss-SUNLIGHTTT!! NUU!!))  
  
Mika shielded her eyes and whined, "Tonnnnniiii!!"  
  
"It's good for you."  
  
"CLOSE THE CURTAIN! THAT LIGHT IS BLNDING!!"  
  
"Mika, itsss." she glanced at their clock, "7 P.M"  
  
"It's so.lighttttttttttt!"  
  
"It is NOT!"  
  
"Is toooo!" Mika whined.  
  
Toni rolled her eyes and slipped outside.  
  
"It is actually a pretty night," Toni observed, sitting down. Mika pulled the blinds closed and pushed her face against the pane.  
  
"Maybe it is kinda sad, but not really.."  
  
She ran a hand through her unruly blonde hair.  
  
As she leaned back against her roof, a pink and purple light shone as two people were zipping up, up, up.  
  
"What was that?" mika asked sleepily as she opened it again and squeezed out to sit next to her sister.  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Chris? Jackson??"  
  
"There's trouble."  
  
"We need to help them!"  
  
"Yess.lets do that."  
  
"You don't want to, do you?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"So we wait?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And go to school tommrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And so they crept back inside to get sleep for school the next morning. . .  
  
Authors Note: This may not be as long as it is in here, but in here, it's pretty long. There. I updated. O_o -sighs- It's getting hard to have so many stories!! -dies- Oh well! New one up! ^^ Next coming soon! 


	3. The Return and The Lost

Authors Note: ;-; My reader didn't like my second chapter. X_x Sorry! Hope this one is better! Please review with what you think! \: Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle Girls, or any of the things that might have to do with it, or with something else that was ©. ^.^ As confoozing as this was. Yeah. XD  
  
Back to the story... (XD):  
  
As they awoke from their dreary sleep, Toni and Mika were plain out nervous about  
  
Going back to school. After all, Chris and Jackson had been calling persistent to make  
  
Sure their friends (or girlfriends. ) were okay. Mika and Toni ate their Corn Flakes ©  
  
wearily and nervously. After putting up the chicken box, they sighed and trudged out the  
  
door with their books under their arms.  
  
"Mika! Toni!" Chris and Jackson exclaimed, running towards them,  
  
"You'll never believe it!"  
  
Toni smiled sweetly, Mika let out a small sigh. "What is it?" Toni asked.  
  
"Mr.X...he..." they trailed off and exchanged glances.  
  
Chris shook his head. Mika and Toni stared at them waiting.  
  
"Oh...never mind...its nothing." Jackson said, he hugged Toni and held her close.  
  
"I'm so glad your back!" he said softly and Toni nodded and smiled, "I'm glad your not  
  
mad at me, I acted like a major doof." She said, a tad-bit sadly.  
  
Jackson shook his head and held her close.  
  
As Chris took a step toward Mika, Mika shook a little, only a little, a tiny cringe, but  
  
Chris picked it up, "Mika? Mika what's wrong?"  
  
Jackson turned back to look at Toni, she had cringed too.  
  
They fell over, in the school's dandelions clutching and ripping at their clothes, tearing at  
  
their hair, screaming and shouting. Chris and Jackson looked around, nobody else seemed  
  
to notice. With a flash of pink and purple, Toni and Mika's body's seemed to flicker, like  
  
a candle threatening to extinguish. Chris lunged for Mika's body, clinging to the air, as  
  
Mika disappeared, Jackson grasped at the air where Toni had been.  
  
"TONI!"  
  
"MIKA!"  
  
But before their words even hit the air, the last trace of them was gone.  
  
Authors Notes: O_O Woah. That was short. . Next one will be longer, I promise. :3 WOOHOO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHAT DID HAPPEN? AND WHATS WITH Mr.X?? SEE IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPSIODE OF 'Not Special Anymore?' fanfic! XD Please review and tell me if it was better other then how short it was. :D I fluff cliffhangers! XD 


End file.
